


Late Night Texts

by I_need_a_nap



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cussing, Depression, Family Member Death, Gen, Mention of Death, Rated T for Trashmouth, Texting, kinda happy ending, me trying a new thing, ryuko cusses a lot, text mixed with prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: President Satsuki gets a text right before she goes to bed, its from Ryuko, a girl she's never gotten along with since freshman year. Ryuko is just asking for help on a homework problem, but Satsuki senses that something is wrong, and feels obligated to see if Ryuko is alright.Long story short: Ryuko's not alright.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki & Matoi Ryuuko, Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Late Night Texts

**Author's Note:**

> yo. So, first, I've never really written for Kill la Kill before nor have I seen the show in a while, so sorry if they seem ooc or weird. Second, I've never really tried the texting format for stories, and this was me trying to play around with it. so yeah. Sorry if this sucks

Her tea was probably the only thing keeping her sane at the moment. Sipping the final drops of her tea, Satsuki sighed in content before setting the glass down gently. From her screen, a now completed chemistry term paper sat, staring her down from the screen. Satsuki clicked save before closing out the document all together. With the paper now gone, several emails concerning student government, her mother’s business, and her other duties all loomed at Satsuki from the screen. Her eyes drifted to the clock, it read: 10:13; it was getting a bit late for Satsuki. 

As if on cue, a yawn broke through her lips. It would be best if she slept now, she reasoned to herself, she had lots to do tomorrow, and she needed rest to accomplish it all. Shutting her laptop screen, Satsuki internally began to plan her next day. She’d have to respond to and check all those emails, along with finishing her homework, and then she had a-.

_ Brrr…. _

Her phone cut her off. Satsuki glanced at it before picking it up. Her friends knew not to text her after eight. They knew she would be busy working after eight, so they would never bother texting, since they wouldn’t get a response anyways. But if they’re texting her now, there must be an emergency. Satsuki opened her phone, looking at the notification. 

“Matoi…?” Satsuki said audibly in surprise. “When did I give her my phone number…? Oh yes, during the class trip.” Satsuki huffed, clicking on the notification. “What could she want?” 

_ Brrr…  _

**Saturday 10:15 PM**

**Incoming text from** _ Matoi Ryuko _

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ hey gigabrows. 

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ have you looked at the history hw yet?

*Hey, 

**Have

***homework 

Yes, I completed it this afternoon.

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ dude were texting this isn’t school

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ who gives a shit about grammar

*we’re 

**Dude, 

***school.

****Who

*****grammar.

I do.

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ wow

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ anyways gigabrows. could you like explain this hw to me??

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ i dont get what the teacher wants

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ the directions are so vague

*Wow.

**Anyways, 

***Could

****homework 

_ Kiryuin Satsuki _ is typing….

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ pls stop 

*Please stop. 

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ Okay okay! If I use proper grammar and shit will you help me?

I was actually thinking about retiring for the night.

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ “retiring for the night”? What are you, an old man? lol

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ Anyways, it’s only like 10 you pussy

*“Retiring for the night?”

**laugh out loud

_ Kiryuin Satsuki _ is typing….

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ look I’m sorry.

*Look

I go to sleep early because I have very busy and tiring days.

_ Matoi Ryuko: _ Must be hard being a rich girl. 

_ sent Saturday 10:25 PM _

  
  


Satsuki swallowed deeply looking at her phone, her hand had tensed around the device. During the conversation, Satsuki had sat in her desk chair and one of her feet tapped hurriedly on the floor. She yawned, her eyes glancing from her phone to the bed. Her lovely, silk, comfortable bed. She could just leave Matoi on read, Satsuki reasoned, she had no obligation to help this girl. Especially after Matoi’s hideous grammar and insults. 

Her eyes drifted to her bed again before focusing down on her phone. No, as student body president, she at least had to try to help her fellow students out. But only for ten more minutes, she told herself firmly. She had to get her much-needed sleep. 

* * *

Ryuko sat at her desk, glaring down at her history homework. Her leg bounced rapidly, her heel tapping against the floor, as she rested her cheek against her palm, which was supported by her elbow against the desk. Around her desk were piles of make-up work, general homework, projects, her textbooks, and her phone. She was only out for a week, yet the make-up work was already drowning her. 

Trying to concentrate on her history homework was useless, Ryuko’s eyes kept drifting back to her phone screen. 

_ Shit, I was too hard on her… _ Ryuko thought to herself, cursing herself internally.  _ What a fuckin’ idiot, insulting the only person who could help you with this damn homework.  _ Her leg thumped at a faster rate as she started to build herself into a rage. 

“Fuckin’ loser.” Ryuko jammed her forehead into her hand. “Just another fuckin’ thing you’ve messed up!” Ryuko slammed her fist on her desk, making her books and papers jump. “Why am I gettin’ so worked up over this shit? Dammit!” She took a few calming breaths, trying to bring herself down from her rage. A noise interrupted her breathing, that had Ryuko practically diving for her phone.

_ Brrr… _  
  


**Saturday 10:30 PM**

**Incoming text from** _ president gigabrows _

_ president gigabrows _ : Do you want help or not?

Yeah.

Sorry. That was aggressive.

_ president gigabrows _ : What are you having trouble on?

Okay, so on the instructions it says to use the text as evidence while you write a paragraph on the effects of the Meiji Revolution.

But like, in the reading, it doesn’t talk about the effects???

I’m real confused. 

_ president gigabrows _ : I assumed that direction meant to use the causes that were mentioned in the text, and connect them to how the future government addressed those issues. 

_ president gigabrows _ : So, basically explaining how the things mentioned in the text would dictate how the Meiji government would change policies. Thus, connecting the things to the text into the effects.

_ sent Saturday 10:35 PM _

_ matoi ryuko changed “president gigabrows” to “cool brows” _

  
  


Ryuko had to process Kiryuin’s text, before scribbling onto her paper. 

* * *

Satsuki looked up from her phone, feeling satisfied. Things turned out better than she thought. Ryuko was also uncharacteristically cooperative, maybe that just showed the girl’s desperation, which allowed Satsuki to help her classmate out quickly and effectively. Stretching, releasing the tension that this situation brough, Satsuki let herself smile softly. Despite her reputation as an “ice queen”, Satsuki did enjoy helping her classmates. 

Now, having completed her work for the day, Satsuki walked over to her bed, plopping down into its soft, fluffy goodness. Reaching over and turning off the light, Satsuki glanced back at her phone. Now, all she had to do was end the conversation, which should be easy now that she helped Ryuko. But, before she could text a “good night”, she was interrupted.

_ Brr…. _

  
  


**Saturday 10:38 PM**

**Incoming text from** _ Matoi Ryuko _

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ wow

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ holy shit kiryuin youre a genius!!!

Grammar

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ sorry, I got excited by your genius.

**Sorry, 

Was that all you needed?

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ I mean yeah, pretty much.

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ Thanks for the help, brows.

_ Kuryuin Satsuki is typing… _

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ Like, I never would have figured this shit out on my own.

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ Our teacher is the queen of cryptic ass bullshit when it comes to homework and shit

_ Kuryuin Satsuki stopped typing.... _

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ Like she doesn’t like to give guidelines at all?

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ I know that we’re seniors and shit and we’re supposed to be ‘independent’ and some shit

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ But like, at least give me a rubric. I don’t wanna get a fucking zero because I didn’t know like what was exactly expected of me ya know?

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ i’m sure its fine for all the smart kids like you but im dumb as hell 

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ wow I really unloaded there

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ sorry 

_ Sent Saturday 10:45 _

Satsuki blinked down at her phone, reading the barrage of texts Matoi has sent her. And then she read them again. And again. 

Matoi clearly was not in a good state of mind right now. Matoi didn’t like Satsuki, and they both knew it. From freshman year, the two had always quarrelled, their personalities always clashed. So why would Matoi send her this wall of texts about her frustrations? It felt… off. Satsuki rolled over onto her back. She couldn’t go to sleep now, and leave Matoi like this. 

* * *

Ryuko stared at her phone in horror. “What the fuck!? Why would I-?” Ryuko buried her face in her hands, pressing her back into the back of her chair while kicking her legs. “Fuckkkk! She’s gonna fucking tell on me or think I’m weird as hell for ventin’ to her. Probably both, damn teacher’s pet…” 

Truly, Ryuko had no clue about what compelled her to just keep typing and typing. But, she did have a few ideas. She couldn’t dread on it though, because a noise broke her from her suffering. 

_ Brrr…  _

  
  


**Saturday 10:47 PM**

**Incoming text from** _ cool brows _

_ cool brows:  _ Matoi, is everything okay? 

_ cool brows:  _ It’s not like you to vent to me. 

I guess I’m just stressed

I’ve got a ton of work to do since I was out all week

Guess I took it out on you

sorry

_ cool brows:  _ If you need help on your work tomorrow, give me a text, I’d be happy to help. 

Really? Thanks Kiryuin, that’s really cool of you. 

_ matoi ryuko changed “cool brows” name “prez” _

_ prez:  _ It’s no issue. 

_ prez:  _ Were you sick this week? Because if you were sick, the effects could still be affecting you, which could be leading to your difficulty with the homework.

i wasn’t sick, i’m just stupid

_ prez:  _ Don’t say that about yourself.

_ prez:  _ If you weren’t sick, why were you out all week? 

_ sent Saturday 10:52 PM _

Ryuko swallowed, looking at the text. There was a huge lump in her throat, it was hard to breath. She should’ve known the conversation was going this way. She did know. So why did it still hurt? 

_ Put the phone down,  _ she yelled at herself.  _ Don’t give this practically-a-stranger your fucking sob story.  _

But she wanted to. It had been bottled up all week. Ryuko had to get it off her chest, and this was the perfect opportunity. Her fingers started to type rapidly.

* * *

Satsuki bit her lip, reviewing her choices. She probably shouldn’t have asked that; Satsuki could tell that the reason Matoi was out of school all week was the cause for this abnormal behavior. Her eyes glanced to her clock, 10:53. Geez, she should be asleep already. 

All she had wanted to do was slightly help this girl, not become her therapist. But she was in too deep now. And besides, a Kiryuin doesn’t give up on something halfway. Her sleep could wait until after she helped Matoi. 

And right on time, it came. 

_ Brrr…  _

**Saturday 10:54 PM**

**Incoming text from** _ Matoi Ryuko _

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ my dad died on sunday 

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ some bitch killed in 

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ in our own fucking house

_ Kiryuin Satsuki is typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki stopped typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki is typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki stopped typing…. _

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ got home from bball just in time to watch him fuckin die

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ it was the first tiem i cried in 3 years

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ the cunt that killed him was still fucking there

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ and then the cunt has the nerve to fucking leave the murder weapon

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ she said some shit liek ‘yeah i has my prints, but ill never get caught’ and then she laughed like a ufcking cunt 

_ Kiryuin Satsuki is typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki stopped typing…. _

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ the onlygood thing is that i was able to get her in the eye

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ with her own fucikn knife

_ Kiryuin Satsuki is typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki stopped typing…. _

Did the police get her?

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ thats the worst fcukn part

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ they ran the fucking prints and shti and then dropped the cse

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ I bet she was some famous chcik or somethign 

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ shesgonna get fucking away with it

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ i fucking hate everyone

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ the cops are fucking suckup pigs

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ this bitch killed my dad and laughed

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ and my own fcukin dad died and left me alone 

_ Kiryuin Satsuki is typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki stopped typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki is typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki stopped typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki is typing…. _

_ Kiryuin Satsuki stopped typing…. _

I’m so sorry, Matoi.

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ i’ve never felt so alone and angry in my life

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ maybe thats why im spilling my guts to you 

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ you’re fuckin smart right?

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ what should I do?

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ please

_ Sent Saturday 11:20 _

Satsuki was frozen in her bed. She had been literally stunned speechless. The only coherent thought in her head was  _ Holy Shit _ . No wonder her pseudo-enemy was being so vulnerable. She took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. Trying to come up with a response, Satsuki stared at her phone. There was no way she could just leave Matoi to deal with this herself. Even though they weren’t friends, Satsuki wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if she didn’t try to help.

With this resolution in mind, Satsuki began typing.

* * *

Ryuko wiped the tears from her cheeks as she came down from her crying rage. Her other shaky hand held onto her phone, staring at the messages she had sent. 

“Geez, I really poured my heart out, huh?” Ryuko sniffled, running out of energy and water to be able to cry. “It felt nice at least… gettin’ it all off my chest.” Ryuko rubbed her nose, a harder wave of exhaustion hitting her. “I should sleep…” She stood, stumbling over to her bed, phone in hand, before collapsing into it.

Her tear stained pillow made a good tissue, as Ryuko rubbed the rest of her tears away on it. She rolled over, staring at the ceiling while tugging her covers up. Staring into space blanky, Ryuko was lost for a few moments, just silently wallowing in her own depressing situation. But a small noise broke her from her trance.

_ Brrr…. _

  
  


**Saturday 11:24 PM**

**Incoming text from** _ prez _

_ prez:  _ I don’t know.

_ prez:  _ Yet.

_ prez:  _ Matoi, I promise you, I will help you through this. 

_ prez:  _ I have connections to the police, I can see what I can do on that front. 

_ prez:  _ And I will also support you in school in anyway I can.

why? ive been such a bitch to you since freshman year

i think this is our first conversation we’ve had were we haven’t threatened to fight

_ prez:  _ Us being friends doesn’t matter. 

_ prez:  _ You need help, so I will give it to you.

_ Matoi Ryuko:  _ jeez prez, dont make me feel bad for hating ya

_ Matoi Ryuko: i already feel like shit _

_ prez:  _ Please don’t feel bad for our relationship.

_ prez:  _ I will admit that I have also been acting childish with you all these years.

_ matoi ryuko took a screenshot  _

you? admitting youre wrong?

am I dead? did that bitch kill me too? is this heaven?

_ prez:  _ Hahah very funny 

_ prez:  _ Anyways, Matoi. You should get some sleep. 

_Kiryuin Satsuki is typing…._

_Kiryuin Satsuki stopped typing…._

_Kiryuin Satsuki is typing…._

_prez:_ Are you free tomorrow?

yeah?

_ prez:  _ Then I will pick you up at ten in the morning. I know some people that can help you with your issues, and I would like you to meet them tomorrow. 

ok

_ prez:  _ Please get some sleep. You need it.

ok mom

_ matoi ryuko is typing... _

_ matoi ryuko stopped typing... _

_ matoi ryuko is typing... _

and thanks

again

really

_ prez: It’s nothing. _

_ prez: Good night, Matoi. See you tomorrow. _

_ night sats  _

_ sent Sunday 00:00  _

_ matoi ryuko changed “prez” to “sats” _


End file.
